Template talk:News
New layout Pierlot 10:02, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Cape Times Vote in as many as you like. Only pro votes please. Should be allowed to stay * - Lovians read it and it is important to Lovia - KunarianTALK 20:22, June 11, 2015 (UTC) * -It give a international perspective in Lovia and also mentions news about Lovia. It's an informative newspaper. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:41, June 12, 2015 (UTC) * I'm startin' de dislike TM's crusade against Horton :o --OuWTB 08:07, June 12, 2015 (UTC) * Three others gave good reasons, is the only active good newspaper outside Lovia (and if we ever did get a newspaper template, I'd have no problem with a good Lovian newspaper of record being represented. HORTON11: • 12:54, June 12, 2015 (UTC) *... Should be removed * - Doesn't cover Lovian news. I also hate Horton and Brunant. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:46, June 11, 2015 (UTC) * - I have to agree with TM that a newspaper which doesn't cover Lovian news doesn't require a position on the main page of a wiki about Lovia. --Semyon 19:27, June 12, 2015 (UTC) *... Alternative * - A Lovian version on this wikia - KunarianTALK 20:22, June 11, 2015 (UTC) * Put more Lovian news articles. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 01:01, June 12, 2015 (UTC) * We should add the novine :o --OuWTB 08:07, June 12, 2015 (UTC) * We should add the novine :P HORTON11: • 12:54, June 12, 2015 (UTC) * - I agree totally with Kun. An international/wikinational perspective on Lovian news would be very interesting. If the Cape Times present in Lovia could be converted to a Cape Times International Edition (cf. New York Times and International Herald Tribune) I would wholeheartedly support its presence on this template. --Semyon 19:27, June 12, 2015 (UTC) *... Discussion I think this is necessary as some people seem to be taking an issue with the Cape Times being on the News page. My feelings are that it is read by Lovians and therefore should be allowed on. My compromise proposal would be that a Lovian version of the Cape Times is established on this wikia. KunarianTALK 20:22, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Isn't related to the Cape Times but to newspapers; perhaps we should do something like the Newspapers in Brunant pages given we have quite a few here. HORTON11: • 13:08, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :Newspapers in Lovia :O I made it ages ago, just needs a little sprucing up and updating. KunarianTALK 13:23, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Conclusion I think that its pretty clear that we need to do two things, have a Lovian version of the Cape Times (which will be added after it is made, the current Cape Times will hold its place for now). And add the Novine. I'll do the latter and Horton I hope will not mind doing the former too much. KunarianTALK 16:55, June 17, 2015 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 09:23, June 18, 2015 (UTC)